Equilibrium (shika)
Introduction Equilibrium is a guild for mature, fun-loving, kind, helpful players - who don't necessarily aspire to be the strongest or best on the server. History Equilibrium was the first guild created on Shika, on 10th April 2007, by Sinaural. His idea was to create a guild that did not necessarily aspire to be the strongest on the server, but to have a place where players could join together and have fun. All things in moderation or balance, hence the name. The early days of the guild caused some controversy, largely centring around there already being a Equilibrium guild on the Rushu server. Sinaural had been unaware of the Rushu guild, as he hadn't played on Rushu in many months - and the name was chosen to fit with the guild symbol, and concept of moderation and balance. On 19th April 2007, the guild was sold to Ryziao, with Sinaural originally remaining as second-in-command. This was the start of a rather chaotic period, with the guild being sold at least six times. Ryziao himself owned it at least three times. Meanwhile, Spryte and MsGrump, previously officers in Power on the Rushu server, were looking to start a guild for more mature players. Via posts on the official forum, they gathered together a consortium of players prepared to buy a guildologem. However, gem prices soared above 1 million kamas, and the majority of players joined other guilds before that much money could be collected. On 13th May 2007, MsGrump was offered the opportunity to buy Equilibrium. She, Spryte, and the remaining consortium member Lucky-Phart pooled their funds (and Spryte's gob cape) to buy the Guild. Since then, Spryte, MsGrump and Lucky-Phart have led Equilibrium as a Council, establishing new principles not terribly far removed from Sinaural's original ideas, and have been inviting input from existing guild members into their plans for the guild. Principles Equilibrium means balance, steadiness, calm, of good judgement. As a guild we're a collective of more mature players, a guild devoted to being sociable and friendly, to helping others. An Equilibrium guild member is expected to be calm, kind, even-tempered, and able to treat others with respect even in situations of conflict. We aim to become a group of friends who may well connect with each other beyond this one guild, server and game. We hold the following statements as true about Equilibrium members: # We strive to be calm, level-headed, respectful, and helpful to others - even in situations of conflict. Another's bad behaviour is no excuse for our own. # Guild or individual power and level is less important than mutual enjoyment of the game. # Each of us is an ambassador for the reputation of Equilibrium. We will strive to represent our group well. More information on the Principles is available on our guild forums. Alignment With recent events we now enlist all alignments. Bonta, Brakmar and neutral. Recruitment We're now actively recruiting for like-minded members. If you're interested in joining us, please take a look at our forums. All the information you need on how we recruit is there. Comments/Questions Please ask any questions in the Questions section of our official forums. Thanks to Dungeon Dwellers for their support and friendship.